Session 1
June 15, 2019 Synopsis Emmett and Velaeria travel to Oakhurst in search of an enchanted apple for their employer Ferrin. Along the way, they encounter a local man herding cattle with the help of his pet corgi, who eraptures them. En route they encounter an elven soldier, Theadora, who is also travelling to Oakhurst. They share a brief meal and conversation before the three make their way into town together. Oakhurst is a farm town, with a long central road, featuring a general store, the Ol' Boars Inn, and a barbershop; Stitches & Shaves which is owned by Theadora’s wartime friend Malcolm. In Stitches & Shaves, there is a map of neighbouring towns, and a dragon's tooth hanging above a mantle. Malcolm and Dora catch up, and Emmett asks Malcolm for a shave, while Vel focuses on the dragon tooth. Across the street, at the Ol' Boars Inn, the party meets Garon the bartender. Emmett overpays for a drink in a poor attempt to flirt with him. Emmett departs to pick up supplies from the general store. Emmett and Vel learn about the apple they are seeking, and that it is found within a sunken Citadel where two Oakhurst citizens went missing a month prior. Dora convinces Malcolm that it would be great to work together again, and he agrees to accompany them in the hopes of finding the missing citizens. That night, Emmett and Vel stay in the Ol'Boars Inn, while Malcolm and Dora stay in the barbershop. In the morning, the party sets out for the Sunless Citadel, the party learns that a dragon called Ashardalon had previously desolated the surrounding area. At the entrance to the Citadel, the party momentarily gets into a scrap against 3 rats that antagonize Vel. Malcolm casts ''Goodberry, ''and instructs the party on how to use them for healing. Once inside, the party explores the first chambers, and do battle with three skeleton archers, found stuffed in a closet. They find Draconic runes, which Malcolm translates as "Ashardelon". Going further, they come across a door, and the sound of crying behind it. Emmett opens the door, and sees Meepo the crying kobold on a bed. One the walls of this room are draconic runes which read "Here there be dragons". Meepo laments the loss of his dragon, Calcryx, and takes the party to meet his leader, Yusdrayl, who allows the party to proceed in search of Calcryx, which the goblins allegedly stole. She also informs them that “the outcaste” grows the fruit. In battle against three goblins, Emmett drops his great axe and falls unconscious, and is healed by Vel, who gives him one of her healing potions. The party levels up to level 2. Featured Characters Emmett Velaria Malcolm Theadora NPCs Garon Meepo Yusdrayl Quotations Chat Names: Hearty Like a Corgi, Lathander Guide You; Duncan Donut Monster; Best Haircut; Stab Queen Trivia * Session Length: 4:17:35 * This session covers 2 days in universe, the party has now known each other for 2 days * Emmett became the first party member to fall unconscious in battle * Velaeria became the first party member to heal a party member from unconsciousness.